Friends with Unexpected Benefits
by woofy78
Summary: When Berodyn rescued little Sassa from the bullies, they began an unlikely friendship. As Sassa grows into a mature woman, Bero experiences some...unwanted feelings towards her. Will she feel the same, and will they do anything about it? RATED M for explicit sexual content and foul language. Strictly ADULTS ONLY! Male DB x Female OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Bethesda. The OCs created for this story (Sassa and Berodyn) are mine.**

**Here is a short story that I originally wrote for the kmeme. It features two characters of my own creation: Berodyn my male Dunmer dovahkiin, and Sassa, a female Nord follower. This story is full of bad language and sex. Be warned! :D**

**And remember, kind reviews are appreciated!**

Sassa fidgeted with her gauntlets out of sheer boredom. _Berodyn is late again_, she thought. She was leaning over the railing of Sleeping Giant Inn, Riverwood. Berodyn was usually late; Sassa had taken to telling him to arrive half an hour before the appointed time, however, she'd always end up turning up early just in case he did come on time, thus making it completely pointless to tell him to come earlier than the appointed time.

While she waited, she occupied her mind going through memories of her best friend, and her biggest hero. Sassa and Berodyn had been friends for as long as Sassa could remember. She met Berodyn when she was only a little girl of about five or six – she'd been playing in the public courtyard of her home town when the local bullies began to taunt her, throwing sticks and bits of food at her. Sassa had started to cry in anticipation of the beating that would likely follow, but the beating did not come. She first saw a shadow pass in front of her before she looked up, into the red eyes of a tall dark elf.

"Got trouble, kid?" said the man. He was dressed in shiny ebony armour, though he wore no helm. His long black hair was streaked with red, with two plaits on either side of his face. Sassa thought he looked pretty fearsome, and she took a step back.

"I – I – I…" Sassa stammered, unable to form the words she wanted to say. The gods had cursed her with this affliction; all the other children picked on her for her stutter, which only made it worse.

"It's alright kid, I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes shone warmly at her briefly before he turned away, and suddenly, he held the two bullies up in the air, his fists clutching the fronts of their tunics. "Now. This kid here happens to be a very good friend o' mine. Do you know who I am?" he growled.

"No, sir." One of the kids whispered, his eyes wide with fright.

"I am your worst nightmare. If you so much as even look at my good friend again, I will string you up by your ears and let my pet wolves eat you for lunch. Got it?" the kids nodded frantically, squirming in his grasp. "Do I make myself clear?" he boomed.

"Yes sir, yes indeed!"

"Good. Now bugger off!" he dropped the kids to the dirt, and they scrambled away hurriedly. The Dunmer chuckled darkly before again turning to Sassa. "There you go, little one. They shouldn't trouble you again." He patted her head, though she did flinch a little.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" she squeaked.

"My name's Berodyn Hlervu. But you may call me Bero. What is your name?" he squatted down in front of her so that he was eye-level to her.

"S-Sassa. M-my name is Sassa."

"Good to meet you, Sassa." He held a hand out to her, and she took it shyly. "I just bought Breezehome down the road there, near the smithy. If you should ever need a bully taken care of, you are welcome to come and seek me out." He said, standing again.

Sassa looked up at him, and knew she'd found a friend at last.

0o0o0o0o

She smiled at the memory; the Dunmer didn't look any different nowadays, save for a collection of different types of armour, and perhaps more muscle on him. True to his word, Bero always looked out for her from then on. She'd bump into him occasionally, and he'd spent a bit of time telling her tales of Morrowind or playing tag or hide-and-seek in the market square. Her stutter gradually faded, and by the time she reached her tenth birthday, the stutter was completely gone.

As she grew older, they remained friends. He was always there for her, no matter the situation. When her first boyfriend dumped her, he was there with comforting words and friendly hugs. When her father was killed, he was there for her. And when her mother, who had fallen into a pit of grief and dark despair, took her own life, Bero was there. He'd held her tightly against his chest, and gently rocked her. He hummed a tune softly, his warmth breath against the top of her hair. She'd drifted off to sleep eventually, and he'd carried her to Breezehome.

He kept her there, cooking and cleaning for her and keeping her as happy as was possible considering the circumstances. She did eventually return to the family home, but she was at Breezehome more often than not.

When she turned eighteen, Bero taught her how to fight with a sword and a shield. She worked hard; training all day and well into the night, until Bero would drag her inside for a meal. He would tell her how proud of her he was, and she would feel like all was good in the world.

By the time she was twenty-one, they were raiding bandit dens and taunting giants. The pair were inseparable and thick as thieves, causing havoc in every inn. They often made bets about how many partners they could take to bed in one week; Bero was usually the winner, but Sassa could never understand why.

"Bero, you're as ugly as an orc. I'm young and sexy, how in oblivion is it that you get laid more than _me_?" she poked him in the ribs, but he only grinned evilly at her.

"Because, little Sassy Sassa, I have a rather large cock. Women love it." He grabbed his crotch lewdly.

Sassa gasped in mock horror, and then burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years on, and they were still always together. They were both renowned throughout all the holds for their skills as warriors; often called upon by jarls to wipe out one threat or another, especially if the Companions weren't available. Bero continued to outdo her in bedsports statistics, though Sassa was gaining ground. She was always pretty, but when she hit thirty, her beauty blossomed. She wore her long, yellow hair plaited, and would often hit Bero in the face with it when she was feeling playful.

And then one day, a great black dragon wiped out Helgen. And then another dragon attacked Whitewatch Tower, and Bero went along with Irileth and the guards to kill it. And when the thing died, Bero was more surprised than anyone to learn that the reason why the swirling light that came from the dead dragon into his body was because he was the famous legend of old, _Dovahkiin_, Dragonborn.

Sassa, despite the innocent flirting and ribbing that she often gave him, respected her dear friend. He was kind, warm, funny and strong. But with this new revelation, her awe of him grew by degrees. He seemed to ooze raw power that she'd never noticed before. With a pang of insecurity, she hoped that his fate didn't change things between them.

"I hope your new status doesn't give you a bigger head than you've already got, Bero. I wouldn't want to have to leave you behind when I go adventuring!" she joked half-heartedly.

"Now, what's that supposed to mean? It's you and me, Sass. Whatever happens with me, I'll always be by your side." He said, leaning over to stroke her cheek.

Bero knew her better than she knew herself, and easily picked up the note of worry in her tone. Nevertheless, Sassa was surprised by his earnest response. "Good. Now let's get drunk and have some fun!" she waved off the twisting feeling in the pit of her stomach, and ignored the way her heart skipped a beat when he stroked her cheek.

0o0o0o0o

One year later, Bero and Sassa had become quite the professional dragon-slayers. Every soul that Bero absorbed seemed to intensify his aura of power. The souls of dragons caused him to be more aggressive, more passionate, and more..._primal_. Rose couldn't help but feel intimidated by him. She knew he would never hurt her, but this new feeling she got from him left her feeling slightly more insecure.

One evening, the two were going through Rorikstead from a particularly lucrative raid on a bandit den. Their pockets were lined with gold, and they had jewels and jewellery aplenty. Sassa had even scored a lovely, unblemished set of glass armour, though Bero said she looked silly in it. They headed to the Frostfruit Inn to celebrate.

"I don't care if I look silly – I look like a rich person in it, and that's a good thing…isn't it?" she joked.

Bero's eyes swept up and down from her toes to the top of her head. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought there was a look of hungry lust in his eyes. She immediately clamped down the thrill of desire that sparked through her, and quickly changed the subject.

"How many sheilas have you bedded this week, hmm?" she said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hmm…two," his eyes moved across the room, and landed on a pretty wood elf who was leaning on the bar, "soon to be three."

"Hah! I win! I'm already at three!" she said, standing. Her outburst caught the attention of said wood elf, and Bero waved her over.

"Care to sit and have a drink with me?" he said smoothly. He waved his hand dismissively at Sassa, indicating that he wanted her to make herself scarce.

Sassa chuckled softly, and took the wood elf's place at the bar. It wasn't long after that she saw Bero leading the girl into his room by the hand, and she smiled to herself. _Such a man-whore, _she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Several drinks later, Sassa stumbled drunkenly to her room, alone. The inn was still full of people, and the music was loud, but she was sloshed already. She closed the door behind her, and turned around.

The scene that revealed itself in front of her froze her to the spot.

There was the pretty little wood elf, standing slightly bent with her hands propped on the desk, naked as the day she was born. And there was Bero against her back with his hands propped next to hers, his body in an equal state of undress.

"By all the gods." Sassa whispered, unable to tear her gaze away. He was pumping the woman from behind with deep, hard thrusts, causing the woman to whimper pathetically. Sassa couldn't help the way her eyes roamed over his naked form: she took in his broad, muscled shoulders, and her gaze then trailed down over his long, strong back. There were a few scars, but other than that, his skin was flawless. Then, _then_, her eyes locked onto his perfect, manly ass. _Sweet Dibella_, the way he moved! His cheeks clenched and unclenched with effort as he pounded the woman hard, each thrust causing fireworks of desire to spread and intensify in her own loins.

She was powerless to stop herself from watching – he was like Sex Incarnate, driving into the woman. And the sounds he was making – oh gods – husky little grunts. Each time it caused her heart to beat faster, until her breathing became ragged and her knees weak. "So fucking sexy." She whispered, as her nether lips throbbed with need. She felt her juices trickling out to pool in her groin, and she resisted the urge to shove her hand down her pants.

Suddenly he stepped back, pulling the woman's hips with him until she was bent over. She mewled, arching her back. Sassa watched as Bero pawed the woman's breasts with one hand, the other hand gripping her hip tightly.

"Please…" the wood elf whimpered.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Bero growled. Sassa hissed softly; she'd never heard Bero sound like _that_ before. His voice was thick and low, full of lust.

"Yes…" the woman squeaked.

"Yes _who_?" Bero growled. Sassa was biting her nails frantically now, and crossing her legs in a futile attempt at soothing some of the pressure in her womanhood.

"Yes Berodyn."

"Say it louder!" Bero slapped the woman's ass, and the woman gasped in pain. But Sassa didn't gasp in pain, she _moaned_ aloud. Bero's head whipped around at the sound, his eyes going wide at the sight of Sassa gaping at him with a wanton look on her face.

Sassa, deeply embarrassed, fled the room with her heart in her throat and her undies soaked through.

Sassa staggered into the correct room, and locked the door behind her. She didn't think Bero would come after her; not if he was balls-deep in pussy. No, he would finish his business and then deal with her, if at all.

Whether he came to her or not she couldn't be sure – she passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow, and didn't wake until mid-morning the next day. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry, and her guts felt like it was crawling with worms. She kept her eyes closed, willing herself to fall back to sleep. But the previous night's events flashed into her mind, and her cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment. _How could I let myself get turned on by watching them? It was like watching my big brother!_ She screamed inside her head. She clenched her teeth and balled her fists as the images kept coming. _I_ am not_ turned on by him, I _am not _attracted to Bero. No, no _no!

"Good to see you're finally awake, you drunken lout!" Bero chirped, bright as ever. He was perched on a stool next to her bed, apparently waiting for her to wake.

"Urghh…leave me be, Bero. I don't need to see your ugly face first thing in the morning _and _with a mighty hangover." Sassa croaked, avoiding looking at him.

"Aw, come now. I have brought you some food, and some potions."

Sassa raised her eyebrows, but didn't respond. She sat up with some help from Bero, and tried not to acknowledge the heat pooling in her lower abdomen at his touch. Bero scooped up some brown sloppy stuff from the bowl he'd brought in, and put the spoon to her mouth. "Eat." He commanded, and she obeyed. _Please don't mention what happened last night_, she willed silently.

"So. Did you enjoy the little show last night?" he said, looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Fuck you." She turned away, embarrassed.

"Oh? Why so defensive? Don't tell me you really _did_ enjoy it?" he poked her ribs, causing her to flinch.

"I said, fuck _off_. No I did _not_ enjoy the show, you prick. I fucking walked into the wrong room, alright?"

With a growl, Bero threw the bowl of slop against the far wall. Hangover temporarily forgotten, Sassa scrambled backwards against the wall, her mouth open in shock. He'd never thrown something in anger before, not like this. She'd never been the cause of his ire, not ever. He'd often called her his little 'teddy'. How could he be angry with her, his little teddy?

"Bero?" she cried.

"I'm going home. I'll come and get you when I want to go somewhere." he croaked, and then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Bero didn't appear at Sassa's door for a further two weeks. During that time, Sassa spent time spring cleaning the house and tidying up the garden. She even helped Anoriath cut meat, and ran some deliveries for Carlotta. All the while, she had been deeply shocked and saddened by Bero's display of anger, and his disappearing act. She'd been tempted to knock on his door, but her pride would not allow it.

His increasing aggressiveness and aura of power made her a feel a little bit frightened of him, and she reasoned that a little bit of distance from him might be a good thing. _Perhaps he's sick of me, and sick of taking care of me for all these years. He must be sick of me tagging along on all his adventures. It seems that he's too good for me now. I suppose it wouldn't be seemly of him to be hanging around with a scallywag like me,_ she reasoned.

Berodyn was confused as to why Sassa was acting so strangely as of late. She'd become clingy yet aloof, irritable yet still her cheeky self. The way she'd reacted when he'd joked about catching him stuffing that wood elf made him unreasonably angry; but why? She had been clearly embarrassed, but there had been a look of hurt on her face too. Why? And _why_ was he angered by her reaction, instead of amused?

He reasoned that perhaps she was simply exhausted from constantly being dragged around Skyrim, and that a bit of a break would be just the trick. He figured she'd eventually come bashing on his door when she was happy with him again, but she didn't. He did see her around town from afar; she seemed to be busying herself with aiding some of the local marketeers. Several times he made to approach her, but the nameless expression she wore made him turn away.

It had been two weeks since he'd enjoyed her company, and gods _damn it all_, he _missed_ her; he missed her with a sharp ache in his heart. He decided enough was enough, and headed to her place to invite her out for a drink.

He knocked on her door, and had barely lowered his hand when the door was flung open. Sassa's eyes were bright with excitement, but she quickly cloaked it. "Hi Bero. Where have you been?" She said, trying to look and sound disinterested but not doing a very good job at it.

"Oh...I've been around. Are you thirsty? Because I was plannin' on quenching my thirst at the 'Mare. Interested in joining me?" He said, nudging her shoulder.

Sassa looked quizzically at him for a moment before replying. "Yeah I'll have a drink. Your shout."

They walked in uncomfortable silence to the inn, and when they arrived, she barely looked at him as she flopped into the seat in the corner, trying to look aloof.

"Saadia! Couple of ales over here, thanks!" Bero boomed.

"Be there in a moment Berodyn!" Saadia shouted as she carried a tray of drinks to another table.

"So, Sass. Why haven't you come over?" He said, getting straight to the point.

"I - _what_? You said you'd come and get me when you were ready!" She cried.

"Um...you seemed so angry with me, I thought you needed a break - " he said, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"You're the one who threw the bowl of food against the wall!" She growled.

"You pissed me off!"

"You kept pestering me about...you know." She said, more quietly this time.

"Ahh Sass...I'm sorry. I was just trying to stir you up. I thought you'd think the sight of my grey ass going hammer and tongs would make you laugh. I didn't expect you to be _embarrassed_, you of all people!" He patted her hand, and the blush that Rose to her cheeks was not lost on him, though he said nothing.

"Well, you thought wrong. It looked pretty intense, and I actually got a shock. As well, I was pretty grossed out by your sweaty ass." She pulled her hand back just as Saadia approached with their drinks. "Thank you." She said.

"Just call me if there's anything else you need." Saadia said, walking away.

"So...I thought the reason you stayed away was that you were sick of me." Sassa said.

"Really? What makes you say that?" He said, eyebrows raised.

"Well...b-b-because you're so f-famous now, a-and - "

Suddenly Bero was at her side, pulling her into his arms. She sank into his consoling embrace, memories of him holding her this way all through her life making her remember that he wouldn't be so fickle as to leave her behind.

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. It's me and you forever, kid. I'll always be by your side. I _love _you." He kissed the top of her head and gave her a squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

Sassa knew he loved her as she loved him; they were best friends, they were family; they were like brother and sister. But she couldn't recall a time when he'd ever said those three words to her, and it pulled on her heart strings. She felt tears welling up and her throat tighten, but she breathed deeply until the feeling went away. She pulled back from him and buried her face in her mug of ale, draining it. "I think I need another one of those." She joked, gesturing to Saadia for another.

As the night wore on, the crowd began to thicken. Eventually, the inn was so full of people that it was hard to move without accidentally bumping someone, and of course, Bero, with his broad shoulders, bumped into the wrong person.

"Watch where ya fuckin' goin', ya piece of shit elf!" Slurred the drunken Nord.

"Piece of shit elf, is it? And who is the one carrying a Daedric Greatsword? Who is the one dressed in expensive ebony armour? And tell me, _s'wit_, who is the one wearing tacky fucking hide armour and smells like mammoth shit?" Bero growled.

"I bet you sucked a lot of cock to get that gear. An elf couldn't ever hope to be successful - " _Smack_! Bero's fist dislocated the drunkard's jaw with one well-aimed punch, the clacking sound causing most of the patrons inside to grimace.

"I am the Dragonborn, you dim-wit! Without this 'piece of shit elf', your pretty Skyrim would fall to ashes!" _Thump_! Bero landed a blow in the man's stomach, causing him to double over.

Some funny bugger behind the man decided to stick his two cents worth in, and pushed the drunk forward with his boot. The man landed in a heap on the floor, and didn't get back up.

And while all this was happening, Sassa looked on with a mixture of curiosity and awe; he looked so fearsome with his red-streaked black hair, the red eyes under the classic Dunmer brow, and his ebony armour. She'd always acknowledged that he would seem pretty badass to others, and with a sharp thrill she realised first-hand just how powerful he really was. _Gods...he really is sexy,_ she thought. She watched, heat spreading through her lower abdomen, at the look of focused anger Bero wore. She bit her lip as she noticed the way his pants stretched over the bulge of his muscles, and the image of his naked thighs presented itself in her mind. _No! That's so wrong, stop it! _She admonished herself.

Someone hauled the drunk to his feet and guided him out the door, and the patrons went back to their conversations and drinks. Bero swaggered over to her, a smirk of arrogant triumph written on his handsome face.

Sassa couldn't help the way her heart skipped a beat.

Bero dropped down into the seat next to hers, still smirking. "So. How'd I do, eh?" he said, nudging her. He was close enough that she could feel his body heat, and she found herself trying to deny the desire rising through her body once again.

"Oh Bero, I think you know the answer to that. You just want me to feed your ego! Not gonna happen." She laughed. She leaned back so that she was able to see his facial expression.

"Mmmh…I can think of other ways to feed my ego." He said lowly, his voice a deep rumble coming from his chest. He eyes were boring right into her eyes with the most smouldering look he could muster.

Sassa couldn't help the small sound that escaped her throat; the combination of his words, his voice, the heat emanating from him as well as his eyes, oh _gods_, his eyes! Sassa shuddered involuntarily, and she wondered whether her dark elf friend was truly a Dremora.

"And what's that supposed to mean, hmm?" she dared, though her voice came out a little shakier and squeakier than she'd intended.

His answering smile was almost too much for Sassa – she realised with a start that she wanted him. She wanted him with a visceral intensity that frightened her._ Ysmir's beard…I want him so bad_! She admitted this to herself, though she told herself that she would never, ever act on it. She knew that Bero was only playing; it wasn't the first time, though never had his flirtatious behaviour had this effect on her. She watched as Bero's facial expression turned dark, hungry. And just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by none other than Torvar.

"My favourite drinking buddy!" he chirped, clapping Bero on the shoulder. Sassa smirked; she could almost see Bero's very subtle eye-roll.

She took the interruption as a sign – she excused herself rather hastily, and ran home. She ran home and slammed the door shut behind her, and then she stripped off her armour. She didn't even wait until she got to her bedroom – she leaned back against the door and slid her fingers through her slippery moisture, immediately setting a furious pace over her swollen nub. Images of his sexy, strong body covered in sweat as he drove into that pretty wood elf invaded her mind, his muscles rippling and quivering in the candlelight. "_Bero_…" she moaned breathily as she came. When she recovered, she felt guilt and shame for thinking that way about Bero. _Never again_, she resolved.

She picked up her ridiculous glass armour, and placed it on the armour mannequin. Next, she donned her comfy nightgown, and headed for bed.

0o0o0o

Bero was more than a little baffled by Sassa's abrupt departure. He knew she couldn't stand Torvar, but it wouldn't normally be cause for her to flee like that. He gave it a few minutes, and then he excused himself and jogged to her house.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but something stopped him. "_Bero_…" he heard her moan from behind the door. _Shor's Balls, it can't be_! Bero shook the erotic image out of his mind, and headed home instead.

Once back home, he told himself that it wasn't his name that she called out, that he'd misheard. But the image of Sassa masturbating to thoughts of him was firmly planted in his mind, and the hard-on he had wasn't going to disappear until he sorted himself out.

He undressed and hopped into bed to begin stroking himself with that image in mind. A mix of lust, desire, shame and guilt were at war in his heart and soul, but that combination only served to make it all the more erotic. He finished quickly; he came long and hard, his hot seed shooting out over his stomach and chest.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Sassa woke to the sound of banging on her door. Grumbling and slightly hungover, she slipped reluctantly out of her warm bed and descended the stairs. There was another bang, and she called out, "Wait a minute!" to the impatient door-knocker. She pulled her cloak from the hook near the front door and quickly pulled it on before opening the door.

Of course it was Bero. Nobody else would bash insistently on the door to make her think something was wrong only to find him standing there smirking that signature smirk.

"Ohh what in oblivion do _you_ want at this unearthly hour?" She groaned, stepping aside to admit him.

"Ooh, ah...breakfast would be a good start." He said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together as he stepped in. "Ever heard of lighting a fire? It's colder than a frost atronach's nose!"

"I would've lit a fire if someone didn't come so early and get me out of bed!" She growled, poking him in the stomach.

"Whatever." He waved his hand dismissively, and she stared open-mouthed at his audacity. "So what's for breaky, then?" He sighed, plopping himself into _her _favourite chair as he always did.

"You old shit, make us some breaky yourself!" She huffed. "And, you're in _my _chair!" She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Her cloak fell open to reveal the skimpy, almost see-through shift she had underneath, and Bero unconsciously licked his lips. Suddenly, shocking even his own self, he pulled her down into his lap. "I'm willing to _share_ the chair." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

Sassa made a strangled sound as desire flared to life from her core outwards, making every nerve ending stand to attention. She allowed herself to indulge for just a minute - for just a minute, she breathed in his familiar, masculine scent. For just a minute, she allowed her hand to subtly feel the outline of his pectorals, wanting to trace down further over his abdomen but not daring to. For just a minute, she listened to his heart, and the sound of his breathing. She let him warm her as only he could, and then she got back to her feet.

She dared to look at Bero; he was looking at her through hooded eyes, but she was sure she detected a note of disappointment in his gaze.

"Breakfast." He prompted, his voice thick and husky. Sassa was sure that her legs would give way; oh, the things his voice alone did to her!

"I'm on it." She said before scurrying away to her kitchen. She heard Bero chuckle darkly from the chair, and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

When she returned with a tray of oats, nuts and seeds, dried fruit and milk, Bero was already sitting at the table waiting. His hands were clasped in front of him, and he wore a pleasant smile. She returned his smile, and placed a bowl in front of him.

His eyes followed her as she busied herself with making his muesli, and she blushed. What she didn't see was how his eyes lingered on her hips, her lips, her neck. She didn't see him clasping his hands so tightly to prevent them from gripping her ass, or how he kicked his lips when he caught her scent. _Oh yes, it's going to take some hard work to get rid of the lingering effects of last night's dirty dream_, he thought. A mixture of lust and shame filled him, and his smile disappeared.

"Are you alright, Bero?" She said, pausing her pouring of the milk.

"Yeah. All good. Say, wanna come to Solitude with me?" He said, quickly changing the subject.

Her face quirked into a smile; she loved nothing more than going places with him. "What's happening over there?"

"Oh...I got a letter this morning asking for help - a shipment of Skooma has been intercepted by the guards, and they want us to track its origin and wipe out the manufacturers."

"Meh...sounds boring." Sassa said, shrugging her shoulders and feigning disinterest.

"So I take it that's a yes?" He said, his words slightly muffled by oats.

"Abso_lute_ly! I'll eat and then I'll pack!" She squealed, thus revealing her excitement.

The carriage trip to Solitude took three nights; most of which was spent huddling together under a waterproof blanket during the relentless rain. By the time they finally arrived after what seemed like the longest trip in history, the pair was hungry, tired, wet and miserable. It was morning, so there'd be no collapsing into bed for the night.

"We'll get a couple of rooms at the inn, seeing as how it's right by the gate. We'll put our belongings in there and get dry, and then we'll get started." Bero said.

"Sounds good to me." Sassa followed Bero into the Winking Skeever, and breathed a sigh of relief when the warm air enveloped her.

Bero walked right to Corpulus, who was standing behind the bar. "Got a couple of rooms for us?" he said.

Corpulus shook his head. "Nay, we're having a party tonight and all but one of the rooms are booked. I was hoping to save that last room for someone special." He said, giving Bero a wink.

"Is the Dragonborn special?" Bero said, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, of course – wait…please forgive me sera, I didn't recognise you." Corpulus said, bowing his head.

"Really? And I thought I was one of a kind." Bero said, feigning disappointment.

Corpulus ignored the remark. "Here's your key. I'll have Sorex show you to your room," Corpulus whistled, and a young man with a beard looked up, "Sorex, take these two up to the Emperor's Suite."

"Right away, Father." Sorex said, gesturing for them to follow.

Sorex led them to a large bedroom which housed a huge four-poster bed with bedside tables, a wooden chest, an ornate dresser, a big ugly wardrobe and one full-length mirror. Sassa nodded in appreciation, nudging Bero.

Sorex told them if they needed anything that they should just ring the bell by the door. As he turned to leave the room, Sassa gave Sorex's ass a good checking-out.

"Not bad, eh? Bero darling, you may need to sleep on the floor tonight 'cause…I'm gonna need room to ride that horse!" Sassa joked, gyrating her hips lewdly. Despite the growing sexual tension between them, she didn't expect Bero to react with anything other than his usual snarky response.

But his response was far from what she expected, and the look on his face was far from amused. Sassa could swear that the red in his eyes grew brighter, hotter. Bero clutched the front of her glass cuirass and pulled her to him. Sassa could feel the heat of his breath against her face.

"Let's get one thing straight, woman. The only man who's going to be sleeping in this bed tonight is _me_. Got it?" he growled. Sassa nodded weakly, her eyes wide. "And take that horrid glass armour off and sell it." He let go of her with a gentle shove, leaving Sassa standing there flapping her jaws uselessly.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sassa snapped out of her daze, and opened the door to admit Sorex once again. He handed Sassa a folded sheet of paper. "Father extends an invitation to the party that we're hosting tonight. There will be armed guards aplenty, so you need not wear your armour tonight." He said cheerily.

"Why, thankyou Sorex. We would love to attend. Please pass on our thanks to your father."

"Wonderful. I look forward to it." Sorex smiled; and the way his eyes swept over Sassa wasn't lost on her. He turned back to the door, but then paused and faced Sassa once again. "Perhaps we could have a dance later." He said, more softly.

"I would like that." Sassa said. Sorex bowed his head, and then left the room. "See? He wants me. Perhaps I'll share _his_ room tonight." Sassa taunted, wanting to see how Bero would react this time.

Bero simply scowled, and turned away. "Go and hock that armour and get yourself something more fitting, and a pretty dress for tonight."

Sassa clucked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and left without a word.

An hour later, Sassa returned. She was wearing simple hide armour; a stark contrast to the shiny, grand glass armour.

"And what the _hell_ are you wearing _now_?" Bero tried to sound exasperated, but the way his voice came out husky and strangled as well as the way his eyes lingered on her cleavage belied his efforts.

"Well, it was cheap and it was all they had. I _did_ buy this lovely dress, though." She said, holding up a moss-green dress with flared sleeves. Bero wouldn't know any other details of the dress until she put it on that night.

"Lovely. I can't wait to see you in it." He smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a pretty dress before." He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and the gesture caused her tummy to flutter.

"Let's go get this job done, hey? We might even have time to relax for a while before the party starts, if we hurry." She said, stepping backwards.

0o0o0o0o

Most of the morning was spent asking questions around town, until eventually, they tracked the source of the Skooma to a largish cave near the docks. Bero and Sassa crouched down behind a sand dune to watch for anyone coming and going.

Bero used the opportunity to let his eyes drink in Sassa's form while she was focused on the cave. She used to wear steel armour before she found that glass armour, both of which used to cover her right up. The casual clothes she wore around home were always demure and covered much of her as well, so this was a nice, _very _nice change. He licked his lips unconsciously as he took in her toned, slightly muscled arms, and her shapely, sensual neck. He could see the swell of her breasts, the creamy, soft skin calling to him. When she shifted her position, her breasts wobbled a little, and he swallowed, hard. His mouth went dry, and his pants felt tighter around his groin. _Sweet Mara, I'm in trouble…_ he thought.

When two sentries appeared at the mouth of the cave, Bero and Sassa took them out with bow and arrow. They fell cleanly and quietly, and the duo stealthily rushed to drag their bodies behind some bushes. They then entered the cave, and the battle began.

The drug-addled dealers and bandits were no match for the highly skilled Dragonborn and his side-kick. In fact, Bero hardly worked up a sweat. When it was certain that the day was theirs, Bero let himself be distracted by Sassa. He always felt pride when he watched her; she was fast and nimble, and clever to boot; she always found ingenious ways to take down her enemies.

But this time, his appraisal had nothing to do with her battle skills. He watched her body move this way and that, letting his eyes glide over every bit of bare skin he could see, his mouth going dry as he imagined licking the sweat running down her skin. The sound of her panting went straight to his balls, and he had to wrench his gaze away.

Little did he know, Sassa was appraising him in much the same way. At one point, she watched from the shadows. She watched with her heart pounding and her loins aching as Bero brought his massive sword down from above, cleaving a hugely muscled orc from his neck to his groin like he was nothing but butter. She noticed the way his thighs bulged, and the way sweat trickled down his temples.

He turned his back on the cleaved body without a second thought and sheathed his sword. He grinned at Sassa, and she returned his smile with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Bero slid his arm around her waist then; it was outwardly a friendly gesture – no different from any other time he'd done that – but the heat of him against her, and the way his big hand clutched her hip made her knees wobble. "Let's check out the rest of this cave." He whispered.

When the cavern was cleared, Bero found some kerosene barrels. He lifted one with ease, reminding Sassa once again just how _powerful_ Bero really was. He poured the flammable liquid over the stacked boxes of Skooma, and along the passageway leading to the mouth of the cave. Just as he set the barrel down, they heard the rush of feet and yelling.

Bero instinctively pressed Sassa into a deep depression in the wall, his face pressing into the bare skin of her neck. "Shhh. There are too many. We'll wait until we can sneak out, and then I'll set the place on fire." He whispered. The group of people rushed past them, and thankfully they remained unseen.

The feel of his goatee and warm breath against her skin was almost too much; had they not been in the situation they were in, she would have gladly offered herself to him there and then. Bero probably didn't need to press himself so hard against her, as the alcove in which they were hiding was big enough for them to stand further apart - but he kept himself there. His forearms were leaning against the wall on either side of her head, and he kept his face where it was. Sassa couldn't help the way her hands came up to clutch his cuirass, keeping him against her should he wish to back away. She could hear his breathing become deeper, and he pressed himself against her just a bit harder. If he'd not been wearing any armour, Sassa would have felt the bulge of his rock-hard erection pressing against her lower abdomen.

Bero pressed his nose into her neck and inhaled deeply. The smell of her was enticing; the leather of her armour mixed with sweat and something inextricably _feminine_ called to him on a primal level. He forgot for a moment that Sassa was the girl that he'd watched grow up, that she was the girl whom he taught to fight. Right now, at this moment, Sassa was the woman who induced the most erotic, intense feelings of lust that he'd ever experienced.

"Fuck…you smell so amazing…" he groaned softly, his lips brushing against her skin.

"Bero…" she squeaked, clutching him harder. The sound of her saying his name reminded him of what he'd heard against her door the other  
night, and he knew for sure that it most definitely _was _his name she'd called out.

Sassa was swooning, her breath coming in short pants. But danger lurked, and she had to regain her senses. "Bero. We should go while they are at the back of the cave." She said, reluctantly pushing him away. The spell was broken, and it was time to move on.

"Talos…I'm sorry, Sassa. It was wrong of me to do that." Bero said, his face pained and embarrassed.

"Don't be." She said, and then she was gone, heading for the exit.

Bero followed her, and once they were both standing at the mouth of the cave, Bero let out one little "YOL!" and set the kerosene on fire.  
They ran away from the screams and explosions coming from within the cave, and back to safety. No more mention was made of the intimate moment they shared, not yet.

They collected their bounty from Falk Firebeard, and then headed back to the inn.

"I think," Sassa said rubbing her chin, "that after I've had a nice cold ale, I'd like to take a bath. Would you like to join me?" Sassa said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh-uh, no." Bero said, vigorously shaking his head.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"I _do not _want to see your white ass."

"You wouldn't have to look, you know."

Bero turned bodily towards her then, and looked her dead in the eye. "The problem is, is that I wouldn't be able to _not_ look." He winked. "So go on ahead, and when you're back, I'll have one."

"Suit yourself." Sassa's heart was thumping; she didn't know why she invited him to _bathe_ with her, of all things! Despite what had happened in the cave, he was now making it clear that he didn't want things to progress any further. She understood – really, she did. If something _did _happen between them…gods, it would change their friendship forever…maybe even end it.

An hour later, Sassa returned to their room at the inn clean and scrubbed. Bero seemed to be in an uncharacteristically foul mood, and barely acknowledged her as he left for his bath. Sassa's heart sank; her flirtatious behaviour towards him had pushed him away. She would play it cool from now on, so that things could return to normal. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Bero.

She used the time that he was away to slip into her new dress. She stood in front of the mirror, making small adjustments, and when she was done, she smiled with satisfaction. The dress was very daring for her; the plunging neck-line would draw the eyes of even the most prudish man, and the split sides would reveal creamy smooth skin begging to be caressed. She placed a small silver necklace around her neck, and then she brushed her hair. She didn't put it in a plait like she normally did; she felt that leaving it out would suit the dress better. She just pinned a few locks to the back instead.

Once she was happy with her look, she fetched a book from the nightstand and perched on the bed to read and while away the time.  
After another hour or so, there was a soft knock at the door. She was surprised that it wasn't Bero; it was Sorex, informing her that the party guests were starting to arrive. "Berodyn is also downstairs." He added.

Sassa was a bit surprised that he hadn't come up to fetch her, but she shrugged and then headed down the stairs. She saw Bero sitting at one of the tables, absent-mindedly spinning a tankard around. He was only wearing brown leather pants and a navy-blue tunic, which stretched over his deltoids and biceps. She looked away quickly, biting down the feelings that were erupting within her. She made her way to the bar instead of going to him, and sat on a stool, striking up a conversation with Sorex. _Well, seeing as how Bero and I seem to put the tension behind us, I might just have some fun with Sorex_, she reasoned.

"How about that dance?" said Sorex, taking her by the elbow.

"Sure."

Sorex pulled her close, his fingers tracing over the soft skin just as Sassa had predicted. She put her head against his shoulder, and for a brief moment, she wished it was Bero that she was leaning against. _Sorex is cute, but he's not Bero_.

She felt someone watching her, and turned her face to Bero. The look he wore made her heart stop in her chest – he looked _angry_, and he was looking right at her. He clutched his tankard like he wanted to crush it, and she could see his clenched teeth through parted lips. _Damn you, you sexy bastard. Come and get me, if you want me._ Sassa danced sensuously; raising her arms bent over her head and wiggling her hips, doing her best to show off the curve of her hips and the exposed skin on her sides. She smiled to herself when she heard a few wolf whistles, and hoped that Bero was also watching. When she chanced to look his way once again, he was making his way over to her.

She couldn't help the huge grin that took over her face when he asked Sorex if he could cut in, and Sorex, ever the gentleman, politely acquiesced. Bero placed his hands on her hips just _lightly_, and brought his lips close to her neck. "From now on, you'll dance with no-one but me." his deep voice vibrating against her skin, causing the increasingly familiar ache in her womanhood.

"It took you long enough." she smiled, running her hands down his arms to capture his hands.

Sassa and Bero danced together for a long while - it could have been fifteen minutes, it could have been an hour. To outward appearance, their dance looked innocent enough, but each caress of Bero's fingers, and each subtle brush of his lips against her ear sent her spiraling into a haze of desperate, boiling lust that sizzled and sparked along her nerves from her toes, to her fingertips, to her scalp. Bero wasn't faring much better, and it took all of his will not to rip that sexy dress off, bend her over the bar and fuck her senseless.

Soon, the crowd began to thin out. People left the inn, or returned to their rented rooms. Sassa and Bero were still dancing - a slow and sensual dance, their foreheads together. Corpulus coughed politely to get their attention, and informed them firmly that it was time for them to go to retire to their room. They bade him goodnight, and thanked him for inviting them to the party.

Bero hooked his pointer finger around Sassa's little finger, and gently led her up the stairs. He kept looking over his shoulder at her, a small smile playing on his shapely lips. Sassa's heart raced and her loins throbbed - after all the serious flirting and sensual touches, how in oblivion were they going to resume their normal everyday friendship, especially when they had to share a bed?

**There you have it. What is going to happen next? Not hard to figure out, really! I hope you're enjoying this naughty story. Please leave me a review, let me know how I'm doing! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Once the door was closed behind them, it was time to face the consequences of their sensual flirting. Sassa felt uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden - she stood there looking at the her handsome Dunmer friend through her eyelashes, biting the nail of her thumb while her heart raced.

"So. Here we are." Bero said, brushing a strand of hair behind Sassa's ear. Sassa gulped as Bero's other hand glided over her hip to rest on the small of her back.

"Yeah, here we are." She whispered, her shaking hands coming up to rest on his broad chest.

Bero smiled softly as he gently backed her up against the door and pressed against her. His warm breath fanned her cheek as his hard body moulded to hers, and she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment, just taking in her warmth, and the feel of her back underneath his stroking palm.

Bero's heart was pounding, his breathing quickening. The smell of sweat and leather she wore earlier was now replaced by the clean smell of lavender and snowberry soap, and he couldn't help the little groan that rumbled deep in his chest.

Sassa heard the sound, and when she rested her head against his chest, she heard the way his heart beat. Her heart's rhythm matched his, and the ragged breathing that she could hear might have been his, or it might have been hers. She clutched him a little tighter, her knees feeling weak when she heard his breath hitch.

For several minutes, nobody dared to move. Bero's fingers seemed to grow a mind of their own, tracing little circles on her back until his hand came up to stroke her hair. When he tugged gently on her hair, Sassa looked up at him.

"Do you know you had every single male in the room lusting after you?" he rubbed the tip of his nose against hers, the puff of his words against her lips.

"Is that so?" she whispered, parting her lips. _Please_…

"No matter how hard I try, I can't deny that I was the one lusting after you the most." He took a deep breath, puffing out a heavy exhale.

"Then kiss me, you idiot." She whispered thickly, brushing her lips against his.

Bero hissed, and then he _finally_ captured her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, and Sassa made a soft sound. The atmosphere sizzled and sparked between and around them – every caress, every stroke of his tongue spiking her arousal to new and glorious heights.

Sassa tugged his shirt out of his pants to get at the warm skin underneath, the contact making Bero's skin twitch. Bero threaded the fingers of one hand in her hair, and broke the kiss. "You know, you look so beautiful with your hair out." He said, coaxing a coy smile from Sassa. Her expression made him ache even more for her, if that was even possible. Pressing her harder to him, he deepened the kiss. His tongue pushed against hers, and Sassa moaned in response.

Bero pulled back, once again resting his forehead against hers. _Bero! What are you doing, it's _Sassa_, and you're about to corrupt her!_ screamed a little voice in his head. Sassa panted softly, overcome with desire as she waited for his next move.

The little voice in Bero's head did not win the argument, however. In defiance of the voice, Bero attacked Sassa's mouth with more fervour, and let his hands wander all over her; through her hair, down her arms and over her back. They came down to grip her ass, and she melted further in his arms. Encouraged, he kneaded and pulled her buttocks apart, pushing his rock-hard erection against her.

Sassa whimpered softly at the sensations he was causing, and her hands came around to tug the laces of his pants apart.

Bero hesitated no more; he broke away from her enough to be able to slide her dress up over her shoulders. "I should have ripped that sexy little dress off you for the torment you put me through." He growled huskily. _Ye gods, she's beyond perfection_... "Oh well," he said casually, dragging his fingertips ever-so-softly over her hardened nipples, "I'll have to punish you in other ways."

Sassa swooned; she stood before him naked and trembling, desperate for him to relieve the ache he caused in her womanhood. She was eager to find out what his form of 'punishment' was; if it was anything like what that wood elf had received...gods, the mere thought of it set her sweet honey trickling out faster. She reached for his open pants to get her hand around her prize, but Bero backed away.

"Uh-uh." He pulled off his top, finally revealing the front of that sexy body that she had been dreaming about. Her eyes widened at the sight; she took in the wide shoulders wrapped in muscle, and then she admired his broad, strong chest, covered in a fine layer of soft, black hair. Her eyes followed the line of hairs down his lean torso, disappearing into the enticing mystery beneath his pants.

Sassa was done with waiting - she caught him by surprise, and yanked his pants down. His hardness sprang free, and by Ysmir - he wasn't joking when he said he was big! She'd barely wrapped her hand around it when Bero turned them around and backed them up until Sassa's rump was pressed against the desk.

He took her face in his hands and look deeply into her eyes. He was panting softly, the lust plain to see. The tension between them was becoming painful; Sassa felt like she could explode at any moment. Every part of them that was touching, and every caress of his fingers sent jolts of electricity crackling along her nerves. She looked askance at him – why was he hesitating?

"Should we go no further?" Bero whispered, his eyes pleading.

"I…all I know is that right now, at this moment, I want you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone." Her voice was shaky, her lips quivering.

Needing no more assurance, and with the impatience of a daedra, he tore her undies apart at the seams. Before Sassa could register the cool air against her dripping heat, Bero was pressed against her, his throbbing member _right there_ against her swollen sex.

"Gods, Bero…" She croaked thickly as she subtly ground herself against his shaft, earning a sharp hiss from him.

At the sound of her saying his name, memories of her on the other side of her front door that night flashed in his mind, and he felt an animalistic surge of desire urging him to go on. With a growl, he slid his length along her engorged flesh, and she cried out his name once again.

"Fuck…" he huffed, "…when you say my name…" he dragged his tongue from her collarbone to her jaw, where he nibbled along it before drawing her bottom lip gently between his teeth.

She smirked at him, but when he pushed his tip into her, her smirk turned into a wide-eyed, open-mouthed gasp. It was his turn to smirk; he was well aware of his sexual prowess, and he intended to use his skills to the maximum with his Sassa.

He watched Sassa's expression turn from one of shock to bliss as he slowly sheathed himself, his arms propped either side of her. She could feel every part of his length as he drove up inside her, stretching her walls. Sassa stroked his cheeks lovingly as Bero held himself still, allowing her a moment to adjust to his sizeable girth.

_Beautiful Dibella_, Sassa thought, _I'm making love with Bero_... She threaded the fingers of one hand in his hair, and her other hand came down to stroke and lightly scratch the hairs on his chest and abdomen. She smiled at the way his skin twitched underneath her fingers. He caught those fingers up and kissed them tenderly as he began to move within her. Sassa moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head momentarily at the fresh batch of fireworks shooting through from her core to the rest of her body.

Bero groaned at the feel of her around him, and his head felt fuzzy with the intensely erotic mixture of lust, guilt, need and uncertainty; aside from the obvious sexual attraction and buildup of tension, there was this small element of uncertainty for the future - what would happen after this night? He didn't allow those thoughts to take root - his need was too great, as was hers. Consequences be damned.

**So there you have it, they're finally getting their game on! I hope you're enjoying. Please feel free to leave me a review, it helps to encourage me to do good and to improve. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: things are gonna get rough. Heh heh heh *gulp*. **

At first, their lovemaking was slow and tender as they explored and tested each other, finding what made the other person feel the best. And when they found a mutually beneficial rhythm, their enjoyment began to crescendo. Emotions ran high as they brought their friendship to a new and different level, neither of them wishing to consider what it might mean for them.

Bero watched Sassa's face as her climax approached - he didn't think he'd ever seen anything quite so sexy in all his life. He felt something dark and primal stir within him, and suddenly, making slow and careful love with her wasn't enough. He gripped her thighs hard enough to leave bruises, pressing her legs open wider. He began to slam harder into her, a wicked grin spreading over his features as her eyes widened and her jaw fell open.

"Bero!" she cried, digging her nails into his back. "Don't stop...don't stop..." she gasped as the tingling of impending orgasm bloomed in her clitoris. He groaned huskily against her jaw, the sound and feel of it tipping her over the edge. "Uhnnh!" her walls contracted rapidly around his cock as he continued to slam into her, drawing out her mammoth orgasm. She locked her feet together around his hips to hold him still, and she ground her still-swollen nub against him.

The action brought him close to the edge too, and with a loud hiss, he pulled out of her. "Not. Yet." he growled, pulling her to her feet. She smirked knowingly and licked her lips as he guided her to the bed. "Get on your hands and knees, woman." Sassa could have climaxed just by hearing how husky and deep his voice sounded. She obliged happily, arching her back and wiggling her ass playfully at him.

"Come on, Bero. What are you waiting for?" she smiled, wondering why he wasn't sliding back into her. She looked over her shoulder and saw him adjusting the mirror - now she'd be able to see him move behind her, and he'd be able to see her beautiful face. She groaned in pleasure at the thought of being able to see his body moving, to see his hips slamming against her. "Fuck..." she breathed, closing her eyes briefly at the cascade of sparks dancing through her, and she lowered herself to her forearms to give him better access.

Bero took a moment to admire the view of her ass presenting to him; he let his eyes linger on her dripping, swollen pussy and the swell of her hips. _Fucking delicious_, he thought, coming up to lovingly caress her bum cheeks. Though his dick twitched with the need to ram inside her again, he spontaneously had the urge to taste her. Before she could even register what he was doing, he dragged his tongue through her lips and plunged it into her vagina.

The shocked gasp she made caused him to chuckle against her sex, the vibrations of his voice bringing another climax closer with the speed of a dragon. "Oh, what are you doing to me?" she shouted, laughing. She looked in the mirror to watch him as he kissed, licked and sucked her there, and when he grazed his teeth over her engorged button, she came with a searing, almost painful force.

He gave her no chance to recover before he gripped her hips, hard, and thrust his rock-hard cock back into her still-convulsing sheath. He withdrew almost all of the way before slamming in again hard enough that his balls slapped against her flesh. He repeated, gradually picking up speed with each thrust. "Gods...your ass looks so good pointing up at me like that." he said, massaging her cheeks with one hand. "You feel so good wrapped around me...uhnh...I don't want to come yet." he abruptly held himself still, causing Sassa to whimper in frustration.

"Please..." she begged, looking at him through the mirror. Her face was flushed, and her hair was beginning to stick to her neck with sweat.

Bero's eyebrows knotted together as he stubbornly willed away the threat of orgasm - he was nowhere _near_ done with her yet. "I have never felt like coming so quickly in all my life. Don't move." She moaned and wiggled her hips to encourage him to _move_, but he was having none of it. _Slap_! His hand came down on her ass, and he immediately massaged the area.

"Gods! Bero..." she groaned lewdly, her hips twitching involuntarily.

_Slap_! His hand came down again, and she cried out. "I said...don't _move_." he massaged her hips and her ass again, enjoying the way her pussy quivered wet and hot around him. His cock felt _so_ sensitive - he wondered how much longer he could hold himself back. "How in oblivion have I not ravaged you before this night? You are sooo..." he shook his head, lost for words. He let his hands wander over her back, enjoying the feel of her soft warmth under his palms. He smiled at the goosebumps that appeared on her shoulders, and knew she was enjoying his every touch. "So soft..." he cooed, still holding himself still.

"Bero..." she whispered thickly. "You're torturing me..."

"Did I mention that I love it when you say my name?" he said, winding her hair around his fingers.

"Yes you did, now pl - "

"Say it." he cut her words short by yanking on her hair gently. "Say my name."

Sassa's brain went into a sex-fuelled overload. Her pussy was throbbing hotly, each pulse sending bolts of electric pleasure through her entire being. She was reduced to a trembling, needy wreck and she needed him to fuck her, hard. "Please, Bero." she squeaked.

"Louder." he was panting hoarsely now, the sound adding to the excruciating sexual frustration.

"Bero!" she cried out loudly - she would have given him _anything_ in that moment.

Bero growled and pulled on her hair so that she was arching backwards as far as she could bend. The sight of her bent thus with her neck exposed pushed his primal dragon instincts into overdrive. The hand that had been clutching her hip now came up to roughly knead her breasts, then pinch and twist her nipples. Sassa's red, sweaty face was contorted in agonising pleasure, tears spilling from her eyes. Bero pounded into her just how she wanted - he set an unrelenting, almost violent pace. His hand left her breasts to come downwards, sliding over her hardened clitoris. She began to grunt deeply as her third orgasm approached, and the noises she made when she came - _by the gods_ was the only coherent thought that Bero's fogged brain could muster.

Bero pushed her down onto her elbows again, propping himself up by his hands as he draped himself over her back. The feel of her flush against him this way ended him; he couldn't take any more. He turned his head to the side, watching her watching him pumping in and out of her, knowing that she was loving the sight. He rutted her like the beast that he was, the knot in his lower abdomen tightening to the point of pain before he finally exploded. He couldn't help the way his teeth sank into the base of her neck as white light rendered him blind for a moment, as pleasure like no other tore through him. "Gods! Fuuuuck!" he screamed as he convulsed against her, his cock spurting stream after stream of hot come inside her.

"Oh...Sassa...by all the Divines..." he groaned breathily, laying down and pulling her around so she was tucked against his chest. "I can't...I don't even know what to say..." Bero stroked her sweat-soaked skin with both of his hands for a few moments, before realising that Sassa's breathing had become deep and steady. He moved his head so that he could see her face, and chuckled softly when he saw that she was already fast asleep.

**Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed their...union. Let me know what you think - I'm not overly experienced at writing smut, so thoughts are appreciated! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Berodyn woke up the next morning with a hangover to rival all hangovers. His mouth was dry and his chin quivered with the effort of trying to control the urge to vomit. The next thing he noticed was that he was alone in the bed. He sat bolt upright, regretting doing so when his head spun dangerously. Gods...Sassa, what have we done? A mixture of emotions ran through his heart at the thought of what they had done - though it was quite probably the best night of his life, he was afraid of what it would mean for their long friendship. His heart felt heavy in his chest, and shame made his nausea more insistent. With a groan, he realised that he wasn't going to be good for anything unless he got rid of the heaviness in his guts. He gingerly stepped out of bed and headed straight for the ensuite, thanking his lucky stars that he managed to score the Emperor's Suite - the only room with its own bath-and-toilet room.

He flipped the dunny lid just in time for the involuntary projectile, and after successfully voiding the entire contents of his stomach, he took a few minutes to hug the bowl and pant with exhaustion. It seems I can't handle my booze like I used to, he thought ruefully. He cleaned up his mess, and steeled himself to find Sassa. He figured she was probably downstairs organising breakfast. As he dressed himself, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Desire flared through him at the memory of Sassa's image in the mirror, her ass pointing up in the air waiting for him. He shook the feelings away, and then headed downstairs.

"Good Morning, Sir. I trust you slept well?" Corpulus said, smiling as Bero approached.

"That I did, thanks. Great room up there! Say, have you seen my companion?" hope and dread warred within Bero's heart as he waited for the answer.

"Aye. She's over at the market. Told me to tell you to meet her there."

"Thanks, friend. See you in a bit." Bero turned on his heel and headed out towards the market, his stomach fluttering nervously at the thought of seeing her. His eager feet broke into a jog before he caught himself and slowed his pace, trying his hardest not to look - or feel - like a love-sick schoolboy. But then he saw her standing there - her hair was still loose, and she was dressed in that decidedly revealing hide armour. He saw her throw her head back, laughing at something the fishmonger said. A hot flare of jealousy surged through him before he once again caught himself - he had no need to be jealous just because some guy made her laugh. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop himself from calling her name to redirect her attention to him.

"Bero!" she chirped, smiling coyly. His heart skipped a beat at the way the sunlight shone through her hair, giving her an almost angelic appearance. Her cheeks were pink, whether from embarrassment or from the warm sun, he couldn't be sure.

"Whatcha doin' here?" he said, trying to keep his voice even as he stepped into her personal space.

"Oh...I needed a bit of fresh air, and I wanted to check out the marketplace. Wanna get some fish? We could wander outside the walls and cook some over a campfire..." she suggested airily before biting her lip, looking worried.

Bero studied her face for a moment - he knew her so well, and he knew that look she had. She was expecting an unfavourable response, even though hope shone in her eyes. He cursed himself mentally for the way his heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't help but want to make her happy despite his hangover. "Sure." he said, after a long pause. She visibly sagged with relief, and he couldn't help but smirk at the way she tried to suppress her happy smile.

"Alright. Well Mr Fishy here said he'd give us a good price, being that I'm so sexy an' all - "

"What!?" Bero growled, causing Sassa to flinch a bit. With an angry snarl, he turned to make a beeline for the fish monger, but Sassa pulled him back.

"I was joking! Gods, Bero! So you and I fucked last night, and suddenly you're acting like the possessive husband!" she gave him a light shove as she finished her sentence. She expected him to retaliate in some way, but he simply stood there gaping at her with a hurt expression. "Bero..." her tone softened, and she reached up to touch his face.

"Don't." he said, catching her hand before she could touch him. "Just tell me - was it just another good fuck to you, or something more?" he whispered, still holding her hand. It was in this moment that he realised he never wanted her to be with anyone else; he wanted her to be his.

She gazed into his pleading eyes for a few moments; their future depended on her answer, right here and right now. If she told him how waking up in his arms had been the happiest moment in her adult life, it might scare him off. If she told him a lie - if she told him that last night was great fun but that was all, he would feel hurt, and their friendship would be over. What to do? She opened her mouth to give him her answer when she was interrupted.

"Ahem...you still want that fish, m'lady? Ms Vicci here is waving her coinpurse at me, so make up your mind." croaked Addvar, the fishmonger.

She took Bero's other hand and took a deep breath. "Yes, I would still like to purchase that fish." she said, not taking her eyes from Bero's.

Bero narrowed his eyes at her, still waiting for her answer. "Well?"

"Come on. I'll get us some more things to eat, and we'll head out - " Her breath left her lungs when Bero suddenly pulled her against him, hard. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other hand grasped the back of her neck. Sassa could smell the faint traces of their lovemaking mingled with his uniquely masculine scent, and her breath hitched.

"Sassa, don't avoid the fucking question. How do you feel about me after last night?" he growled softly, against her earlobe.

She garnered her courage and before she could chicken out, she pressed her lips against his in a slow, sensual kiss. Her heart filled with glee when she heard his soft groan, and she pulled back to see his lust-filled expression. "Does that give you an idea?"

"Not really. It could mean that you just want to take me back to bed for another session of debauchery - " This time, she interrupted him by slipping her tongue into his mouth. A few wolf-whistles could be heard around them and she pulled away, suddenly embarrassed. Bero simply grinned evilly at them, as if to say: 'She's all mine.'. He returned his attention to her and said, "That still does not answer the question."

"Okay...see how I'm wearing a chain around my neck?" she said, fingering a chain with shaky fingers that he hadn't really noticed before. "Pull it out." her voice quivered, further betraying the confident act she had tried to put on.

He did as she asked, and lifted the pendant from beneath her armour. His heart filled with a mixture of happiness and dread, and he couldn't hide the shocked expression on his face. "You - it - ahmm..." Sassa laughed at his sudden inability to speak properly - it wasn't very often that Bero was lost for words. "I...M-Mara? Amulet. Amulet of Mara." he stammered huskily, his eyes wider than she'd ever seen.

"Yes, that's right. When I woke up this morning in your arms, I realised that I was feeling something that has always been missing from my previous...endeavours." she whispered, clutching him tighter.

"Oh? And what's that?" he said lowly.

"That it was the first time I wanted to stay in a man's arms, and for those same arms to be around me when I wake up every morning for the rest of my life."

Bero placed both of his hands on her cheeks. "R-really? Me?" his voice was husky and deep, and it caused shivers to run down Sassa's spine.

"Yes, you. You were fast asleep this morning and I didn't want to disturb you, so I snuck out and went straight to the shops to buy this Amulet of Mara." she said, giggling softly. "Are you interested?"

"Am I interested? Put it this way. The next time we pass through the gates of Whiterun, you will be Mrs Hlervu and there will be a weird-looking half Dunmer, half Nord baby in your belly." he growled, as his hand snaked down to clutch her hip. "Now let's go do this damn picnic of yours somewhere secluded, so that I can make that last part happen."

Sassa laughed breathily, and after purchasing some extra items for their lunch, they hurried through the city gates. After ten minutes of searching, they found a reasonably secluded area and set about making a small fire to cook over. Sassa lost herself in thought as she cooked their fish, and by the time the fish was ready, Bero was lying naked on the blanket - apparently he wasn't hungry for fish at that moment, and suddenly, neither was Sassa.

**G'day friends! Sorry for the long wait for an update - it's a busy life, being a Mum of three! So there you have it - let me know what you think, and whether I should write another chapter full of baby-makin', marriage-bed sexytimes! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

It was roughly nine months later that Sassa lay prone on their bed propped up on pillows, reading a book - or trying to - while Bero snored softly beside her. He was sleeping on his stomach, with the blanket covering him only half way up his ass, leaving his strong back exposed. Sassa gave up trying to read as her eyes roamed over him for the umpteenth time that night; his beauty was irresistible, and she couldn't help but stroke his skin very softly. Bero grumbled something in his sleep, causing Sassa to chuckle softly and withdraw her hand.

She'd promised to let him get some sleep before the big event - it could only be as little as a few hours away. She put her book on the bedside table, and contented herself with feeling the baby's movements under her palm. _Not long now, little sweetheart_. She winced when the baby pushed his or her feet against her ribs, and she tried in vain to stretch herself to give the baby more room. Her squirming seemed to trigger another contraction, which was strong enough to indicate that her body was gearing up for full labour. Sassa relaxed herself and smiled, eager for labour to get underway. Unafraid, she bravely embraced the thought of the pain to come.

Once the contraction subsided, she occupied her mind with memories of Berodyn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sassa and Bero exited the Temple of Mara, followed by the few people they allowed to attend. Sassa clutched her new husband's shirt tightly, feeling a surge of pride and happiness as the big Dunmer smiled that warm smile that was reserved for her alone. "I just wanna take you back to our room at the inn and fuck you senseless." he whispered against her ear, causing her knees to feel weak.

Suddenly, the glass of wine she'd been looking forward to didn't seem as enticing. "Gods, Bero...don't torture me like that. We have to humour our wedding guests at least for a little while." She admonished breathily. Bero harrumphed softly in agreement, and they all filed in to the Bee and Barb for drinkies.

Thankfully, the guests seemed to sense that the newlyweds were eager to get upstairs, given how the sexual tension between them was obvious for all to feel. After the last of the guests offered their good wishes, Bero slung his new wife over his shoulder with a laugh, further marring her dignity by slapping her rump in front of the patrons, amid roars of encouragement. He carried her easily up the stairs, while Sassa covered her red face in a mixture of joy and embarrassment.

Finally, the door was shut behind them, and Bero wasted no time in unwrapping his new wife. Or rather, tearing the wrapping off her. Sassa shrieked at him for tearing her lovely wedding dress, to which he'd reasoned she'd not be wearing it again, so why not rip it? Sassa laughed and divested him of his clothing.

"Sexy, sexy Sassa." He murmured against her skin as he traced his lips against her neck, guiding her to the bed. Sassa stroked his hair as he began to trail kisses down her now prone body, loving how each caress and each kiss sent warm shivers all over her body. Sassa smiled in anticipation when he spread open her legs, his red eyes intent on her already glistening sex. "Look at that..." He whispered reverently as he lowered his face.

Sassa gasped when he dragged his hot tongue upwards through her folds; it was the first time he'd done this to her, and it felt divine. Bero's hands were busy stroking every part of her that he could reach; stroking, caressing and massaging - finding erogenous zones that she didn't even know she had until he found them. He flicked his tongue expertly over her rapidly swelling nub, causing her legs to wobble involuntarily. He licked and sucked it until she was right on the verge, and then he pushed his long middle finger into her, taking her to the summit of her pleasure.

"Bero...oh, Bero!" She cried as she came, fisting his hair tightly to cause little sparks of pain in his scalp.

"That was quick, Sass." He teased, standing on his feet between her legs.

She was pleased to see that his cock was rock hard and standing to attention, and she took it in her hand. "Get on your back." She growled, giving it a gentle tug.

"Yes, ma'am." He threw himself eagerly onto the bed, making Sassa laugh at his uncharacteristically childish gesture. She straddled him, first leaning over to kiss him hungrily as she drew just his tip through her sopping wet folds. He tried to push into her by lifting his hips, but she was too fast. "Ah...what are you doing to me?" He groaned, throwing his head back onto the pillow.

"Just shut up." She teased, backing away until her mouth hovered over his dick. She looked up, feeling her building arousal jump up a few notches to see the erotic and needy expression on his face. Smiling, she gave the head of his cock a tentative lick, satisfied with the way his breath hitched. Slowly, she took him into her mouth as far as she could go without feeling discomfort. She'd only ever done this to one man before, and that had been her first boyfriend.

She massaged his cock with her tongue and sucked just a little as she slowly pulled her lips back upwards. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her throat when he exhaled with a loud groan, his hand now clutching her hair. Thus encouraged, she repeated the action, occasionally looking up to watch his sexy face. His grunting and sighing increased, and as her confidence grew, she picked up her pace. She included her hands, caressing his balls with one hand and massaging the base of his cock with the other. She loved the way he began to fuck her mouth just a little bit, until he abruptly pushed her off him.

"What's wrong?" She whimpered, confused.

"Oh Sassa, come here. Nothing is wrong at all! I just don't want to finish in your mouth...I want to make love with you. I want to be inside you," he said, pulling her onto the bed and manoeuvring them so that she was beneath him, "and I want to hold you close to my chest and feel your heart beating against mine." He entered her as he uttered that last word, eliciting a needy mewl from his wife.

Sassa raised her eyebrows at him; she'd never heard him say something romantic before. But she found she didn't have the heart to tease him about it - now was not the time. He was serious, and he meant what he said. "I love you, Berodyn Hlervu." She whispered meaningfully as she looked into his eyes.

"And I love you, Sassa Hlervu." He croaked, voice thick with emotion.

Sassa felt so full of him - not just physically, but in her heart. She knew without a doubt in her mind that he did love her, and on that night, the night of their wedding, he showed her just how much. True to his word he held her close, and they made slow and sensual love by the light of the candle.

Before the wedding, they'd taken a carriage from Solitude directly to Riften - Bero had been entirely serious when he'd said that by the time they next arrived in Whiterun they'd be married, and she'd be pregnant. They had stopped a couple of times on the way for a quick, needy fuck in the bushes much to the driver's horror - and this was the first opportunity to be intimate since.

Sassa felt so swollen and wet down there; she was positively throbbing. "Go faster." She cried, pushing her hips up. Gods, she needed more friction before she went crazy! Thankfully, he didn't argue. He gave her a lusty grin as he propped himself up by his hands, unconsciously licking his lips as he began a hard, fast pace. Sassa's eyes rolled upwards in bliss as he hit all the right spots again and again, his pelvic bone smashing into her hardened clitoris until she exploded. "Fuck! Yes!" She screamed, gripping the head board above her for support as he continued to slam into her. "Don't stop!" She didn't care that the other patrons would hear her very clearly through the wood panelling - let them! Let them hear how her husband pleased her! Bero's answering grunts of effort and pleasure brought forth another orgasm more powerful than the others, and she screamed his name while laughing.

"You crazy bird!" Bero gasped, laughing heartily as his cock jerked inside her. "Ah...fuck...gods...T-Talos..." His words came out haltingly and breathily as he collapsed on top of her, and they both laughed at his inability to string together a sentence.

As another contraction petered out, Sassa thought about the night that she had revealed her pregnancy to Bero. She'd begun to suspect she was with child when she missed her moon-time. A couple of weeks after that, she had started to feel very lethargic and lacklustre. She kept her suspicion to herself; if she were to lose the baby - as was likely to happen in this early stage - Bero would be very upset. So she endured the exhaustion and the feelings of nausea, until she missed another moon-time. She had been trying to find the right words to use, when Bero had brought up the subject himself.

"So...Sass, I notice you haven't been as active of late. Is everything alright?" Bero asked, holding both of her hands. Despite his concern for her, there was a glint of hope in his eyes. How could she refuse him now?

"As a matter of fact..." she grabbed his hand, and placed it over her uterus. "Mothers apparently do feel tired in their first few weeks of pregnancy." she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sweet Mara, Sassa!" Bero said, sweeping her off her feet to spin her around once. "Really? I'm really going to be a father?" Tears pricked his eyes for the first time that Sassa had seen, causing tears to spring from her own eyes. "Oh Sassa..." he crushed her in his arms, pressing his face into her neck. She heard him gulping as if to hold back a sob, and her heart swelled with love.

"Yes, my love. We are going to be a family." she whispered, stroking his back.

"How far along?"

"Oh...perhaps about ten weeks?"

"Amazing. Just amazing! I'm so happy!" he cried, rocking her from side to side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A wave of exhaustion washed over her as she watched Bero sleep, and the pull of sleep for her was also too much to resist. She wriggled down carefully onto her side, and flung away the extra pillows except one, which she shoved between her knees to help ease the pain in her hips. Once again, the wriggling brought forth another contraction. She breathed deeply through it, rubbing her warm hands over her tight belly. As soon as the contraction subsided, she drifted into sleep.

The morning sun was shining through the cracks when Bero woke up with a start. Sassa was on her side, propped up on one elbow with her back to him. Her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed; she looked as though she was midway to standing up when her pain began. "Sassa!" Bero croaked sleepily, immediately folding his arms around her to support her. "Shh...I'm here..."

He lifted a hand to smooth the sweat-soaked hair away from her face, feeling a stab of guilt that he had slept through the pain she'd obviously been enduring. "It won't be long now, love." she whispered, once the wave ebbed. "The contractions are coming about three minutes apart now."

"Oh Talos, oh Mara! I'm going to run down stairs and yell across to Adrienne, she will go and fetch Danica." Sassa didn't respond; and Bero knew instinctively that another contraction was coming. He rocked her gently as her eyebrows knotted in concentration, her face going slack as she focused on her breathing. He waited until it passed, and then he quickly pulled on his pants and ran down stairs.

Sassa chuckled when she heard his desperate hollering, and Adrienne's excited responses as she took off up the street. Bero then went into the kitchen to fetch a tub of water and some cloth, and a tray laden with bread and dried fruits. He made a couple of trips up the stairs with the items and immediately took to fussing over her, much to her amusement.

Danica arrived within a few minutes; luckily she was able to leave Acolyte Jenssen in charge. Danica let herself in, knowing that the expectant couple were upstairs. No pleasantries were exchanged, and no concessions were made for Sassa's privacy. It was immediately clear to the priestess that Sassa was very close to pushing stage. "Get her on her knees against the bed so she can lean on it. It is a good way to help the baby descend."

Bero nodded obediently and helped Sassa get into position. Sassa was beyond talking now; she was focused solely on her body, and in between contractions she was subdued and glassy-eyed. Danica, by some mystery unknown to Bero, could tell by looking at Sassa how far along she was. To be sure, she asked Sassa if she could check inside, and received a barely perceptible nod in response. Bero's heart thumped wildly in his chest - the atmosphere had suddenly gone from light-hearted and joyful to one of tense anticipation as the culmination of Sassa's labour approached.

Danica withdrew her fingers, and nodded once to Bero. "Your body has opened up enough now, Sassa. When you feel a contraction, push!"

For the next forty minutes, Sassa pushed through her contractions. Slowly, painstakingly slow, the baby descended into a new world, until finally, the slippery and pink little bundle slid into Bero's waiting hands. Sassa was sobbing with the pain and emotion that only a mother could know as Bero placed the baby into her arms. He then picked up his new family in his arms and lifted them onto the bed. "What is the gender?" Sassa whimpered, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

Danica gently moved the baby's thigh, and replied with a smile that it was a boy. "Congratulations to you both. He looks healthy, and his lungs are working well!" Danica laughed, as the little bloke began to cry with indignation; he was no longer in his warm, dark haven. Danica moved to the landing to give the new family some privacy, and took it upon herself to prepare some fresh water and clothing while they got acquainted.

"He's beautiful, Sassa." Bero whispered against her cheek.

"Half Dunmer, half Nord. We always used to joke that he'd be a weird-looking baby, but he's pretty cute!" Sassa laughed, stroking his chubby little cheek. Just then, the little man opened his eyes for a brief moment, to reveal eyes that were dark blue. His ears, however, were Elven ears. Apart from that, he had the features of a typical Nord.

His name wouldn't be decided until a few days later; his parents couldn't make up their minds whether they wanted a Nord or a Dunmer name, or something else entirely. They were better prepared, however, for the next seven babies that came after. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Well - there it is, the final chapter. I hope it was satisfactory and that the whole labour and birth thing wasn't too much (I rather love the subject of childbirth). Please feel free to leave me a review and whether you'd like to see some other stories in the future, involving Sassa and Berodyn! :)**


End file.
